Spawn
Prologue Vicki stood by the pond with the body of a young she-cat. "Accept this warrior into your ranks, and in return, give me a one of your own!" The vampire cat shouted. A flash of light. A glow of red. And now, in the place of the she-cat, was a big, crimson and gray tom. Story Chapter 1: Complications "Well, say something, sis! You're going to be a mother!" Rosey Ann had been saying this to me all morning. It wasn't helping. At first, I had been excited about having kits. But now, I was nervous. What if one of them died in a fight? What if they couldn't accept their abilities? So many possibilities like these had went through my head all morning. Nightmud had taken the news well. He was in a peppy mood and couldn't stop talking about how he was going to be a father. "I'm going out." I said gruffly to Rosey Ann. I padded out of our makeshift camp and into the forest. It was so peaceful here. No one to bother me. Well, that's what I thought until I picked up a scent. "Vicki...." I grumbled. Louder, I called "Where are you, coward?" "I'm right here." Vicki said, and I looked up to see her in the tree. Alongside her was a crimson and gray cat. "This is Boon." Vicki said. "He's like us, only...special." Chapter 2: Gifted Boon looked down on me evilly. Suddenly, he did something I thought impossible. He flew. He swiftly glided down toward me, and, extending a claw, he slashed at me. My side burned as the demonic vampire cat's claws pierced my side. How could this cat fly? It was simply impossible! And yet, it wasn't. There was something special about this cat. I had no idea what it was, yet it was there. I ran off into the bushes. Chapter 3: The Pond of the Ancients I came to a small pond in the forest. I'd been running for a long time. My paws were sore. My belly ached. My side burned. Walking to the side of the pond, I took a drink. Suddenly, everything stopped hurting. And that wasn't all. My side was no longer injured! I was admiring this when the pond flashed with a bright light and I was sucked in. I thought immediately I would drown, but instead I looked around to see many, many tunnels. Was I in some kind of underwater shelter? Suddenly, I sensed another cat. I turned around to see a crimson and yellow tom walking toward me. "Hello," he said, you must be Marlina." "I am." I said. "And you are?" "I am Vantom. I am like you, only...." Suddenly, the cat disappeared. "Where are you?!" I called out. "I'm right in front of you." A voice said. "How did you...?" I began. "I am an Ancient. A vampire cat with a special ability. Some of us are good, like myself, and some are evil, like the Ancient warrior Boon. I assume you've encountered him." "I have." "Then your friends are in trouble." Vantom said. "But you can help them. Marlina, the Ancients still exist today, and more Ancients are being born very often. You yourself, Marlina, are an Ancient, and two of the kits you're carrying are destined to be Ancients as well." "If I'm an Ancient, what can I do?" I asked. "In time, your gift will reveal itself. But you have a problem. The she-cat Vicki is also an Ancient. Her gift has not yet been unleashed, but if it is, things can go horribly wrong for not only you, but for pure-hearted cats everywhere." Chapter 4: Returning Vantom and I soon after exited the pond. We were walking back to my camp when Boon flew out of the trees and attacked us. He knocked into Vantom and came after me. I slashed a paw at the cat's face, but that wasn't good enough. He still threw himself full force into me. I backed into the trees, but I was doomed. Boon was closing in on me, and Vantom was out cold. "Ahhh!!" I screamed, and as I looked at Boon, I suddenly became tired. And as I became tired, a tree branch started to move. And then the entire tree began to move. Boon was moving in for the final strike. Suddenly, the tree crashed down on him. Boon let out a howl as the giant tree killed him. *** As Vantom and I walked back to camp, he explained to me that I was telekinetic, which would explain my exhaustion as the tree crushed Boon. Slowly, we padded back into the camp. Suddenly, I felt that something was wrong. As I looked around the camp, I saw a tuft of black and bloody hair on the ground. In horror, I realized that the hair didn't belong to Nightmud. Vicki had been here. And she'd taken my family. Don't miss Hunt, the Set 2 opener of Bloody Cat. Category:Bloody Cat Series